clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Overpowered Boom Beach/Who is ready?
So nobody is too sure right now but I believe an April update is right around the corner. Who is ready? I am. Are you? I hope so because right now Clash Royale is light on content. Besides there was a February and March update so it would make sense to have an April update. So, here is my top 10 list of things I wish to come in the April update. I am not saying any of these WILL come, it is actually a little unlikely, but hey we don't know what is going on at Supercell... unless you are a part of them. Without further ado, my top 10 list. 10. A Three Musketeers Balance Card Update: I am saying it, they need to recalculate the Three Musketeers card now. I was extremely dissapointed that in the latest update the Three Musketeers, as underpowered as it is, all they did to the poor card was drop it's elixir cost to 9 from the original 10. Not saying I can use this card, I am still trying to beat Arena 2, but a difference in cost won't change how people use it all that much. It is still expensive and you can blow all three away with a Rocket or a Fireball. Because Supercell didn't focus on it's true weakness, this card needs to be really upped in it's health, like by 60%. That way the Three Musketeers are famous once more. 9. Eagle Artillery: The legendary Arena feaures NOTHING but a new background and to see yourself kick butt in TV Royale (Tell me if there is more, like I said I am on Bone Pit). Us Clashers demand troops, Buildings, and Spells for the Legendary Arena. Look no further than the Eagle Artillery. (BUT OVERPOWERED, THE EAGLE ARTILLERY IS TOO NEW TO BE IN CLASH ROYALE!) How can anything be "too new to be in Clash Royale"? That doesn't make sense. The Eagle Artillery deserves a title to Clash Royale. 8. King: and... 7. Queen: The King and Queen would be a PERFECT combo for CR (Clash Royale). There is already a Prince and Princess (as well as a Dark Prince), so cmon Supercell, Make it possible. And I mean, for the King there should be special powers you can use since he is in a tower, with a cannon, defending his territory. 6. Healing spell: It wouldn't hurt to add in a Healing spell. It could keep troops in the battle and possibly help you win. 5. Noble: Ah even MOAR CR going back into Medeival times stuff. The Noble should be able to assist the King, Queen, Prince, Dark Prince, and Princess. It should also be able to build defenses on your territory since Nobles were granted so much property by the King. 4. Blowdarters: The name sounds ridiculous but these guys shoot blowdarts at the opposing side. Why isn't it poisonous? Well that is the next one but I will squeeze it into this section. Poison Blowdarters poison the opposing side. Nuff said. 3. Dragon: (GOSH DARN IT OVERPOWERED, THESE ARE ALMOST ALL TROOPS!) Okay, okay, one more troop should do it. The Dragon could be a great addition to CR. We have the Baby Dragon, why not the normal Dragon? 2. Air Defense: Someone call the Air Defenses, because this will keep anyone from deploying an Air troop (Of course it won't but just to fence off air troops). Ballons take a bit to take out, i'm tired of Minions and Baby Dragons raiding my base, and if they will add in the very high-hitpoint Dragon, the Air Defense is your biggest companion. Not alot of cards can strike an air troop. 1. Haste Spell: The Rage spell can't do what they do in CR. The CoC Rage Spell was awesome, but then they came with the Haste Spell, making troops faster. That is a BIG plus. Btw Do you think as you level up your Crown Towers can change shape? I just thought of it. Do you agree with my top 10 list or downright don't (It is okay if you do)? If so, tell me in the comments section below! Also LONGEST BLOG EVER. I am Overpowered Boom Beach, signing out! Category:Blog posts